Kamé
by animestar19
Summary: sessho maru inuyasha kagome and my charater Kamé who seesho maru falls for


I don't own RK! Don't sue me! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Kamé: chapter 1 - Who is she? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
"Inu-Yasha look out!" Shouted Kagome as the enormous snake struck out with its head. Shippou leapt out of Kagome's arms and hid behind her, peeking around her side. Inu-Yasha dodged the blow easily, then yelled, "you will pay for that!" And started running towards it. The snake swung its head around just in time and looked Inu-Yasha straight in the eyes. "Do you know nothingssssssssss of my powerssssssssss, hanyou?" Inu-Yasha couldn't move. He couldn't even talk. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome half- whispered. She slowly reached for her bow, hoping that the creature wouldn't notice. But luck wasn't on her side in this battle and the snake sensed something moving and turned its head. It opened its mouth and three smaller snakes slid out. Quick as lightning, probably faster, they slithered over to her bow, arrows and, quiver, resting upon them hissing and spitting angrily. The snakes opened their jaws, Kagome could see bright red poison dripping from the fangs. Kagome drew back her hand eyeing the mini clones of the snake warily.  
Shippou had decided it was his turn to try to get the Shikon no Kakkera shard the snake had. He turned into a giant pink blob. "Hand over the Shikon no Kakkera shard you have," he demanded. The snake eyed him with some amusement, then head-butted Shippou so he went flying over the surrounding forest and landed somewhere in the middle of the surrounding trees.  
The snake laughed again, a high, cold, hissing laugh. The snake turned its head back towards Inu-Yasha. "Now for a mealssssssssss. You should do nissssssssssly (nicely You cant his Cs)."  
It stretched out it's neck and opened mouth, ready to strike,, when Kagome cried, "OSUWARI!!" Inu-Yasha fell to the ground in an uncomfortable position with a gigantic commotion, yet was still paralyzed. The snake changed its course and started in for the kill. Unexpectedly, a bright light flashed and blinded everyone in the clearing, and even Inu-Yasha who was face down in the dirt (not being able to move duh!) could see the bright light. The snake howled and thrashed with pain as the light slowly died from everyone's' eyes. When their eyes were clear, Kagome was staring at the back of a tall girl with long black hair that fell down to her knees, wearing a thigh-length dress of ice blue and purple. "You will pay for ssssssssssiding with themssssssssss, you brat." It opened its mouth once more and this time thousands of smaller snakes wriggled out and fell to the ground aiming for the girl. She merely, waved a hand and the ones touching the ground froze, became incased with ice, then shattered. Nothing was left behind to show that there had ever been snakes (besides the big one). The hoygai (bigger snake and I did make it up! So deal with it!) hissed angrily and with a movement like lightning struck forwards. Kagome gasped as the head hurled forwards, straight for the girl's chest. She merely raised a hand and awaited the attack. About five inches from her its head seemed to bounce off an invisible wall and it howled in pain. In that one brief moment of impact the air all around the girl shimmered with ice blue light. It seemed to be a shield of some sort, that paralyzed the demon for a few moments. For it could not seem to move from where it had bounced off the invisible shield. The girl made a fist and when she opened it she held five delicate ice roses (they look like glass if you want to know). She placed them one by one in the air forming a circle. "Ice Rose Ring," she shouted and the ring shot towards the snake. As it sped towards the snake a larger, more complicated flower unfolded in the center of roses. The girl had her back turned so she did not see that one of the snakes had slipped off Kagome's quiver and was slithering towards her. The second her attack hit the demon right between its eyes, the smaller snake bit her sharply then disappeared. The girl's leg buckled and she fell to the ground. Kagome rushed forwards as she fell and asked worriedly, "Are you all right? Who are you and how did you find us?" Her voice became hard. "You have a Shikon no Kakkera on your belt. Are you searching for them too?" "First of all yes I will be all right if you stop asking questions, second, I am Kamé and I can too see the Shikon no Kakkera shards. (She's got a few ancestors who were priestesses. That's why she can see the shards.) Probably even farther away than you, which answers that. And, yea I am searching for the Shikon no Kakkera but not to use them myself. Or give to someone else," Kamé added hastily reading Kagome's lips before she said anything. Kagome half-smiled. As they were speaking Kamé had been touching her ankle, wincing slightly. She carefully pressed her two fingers to the two fang marks. When she removed them they had disappeared. Kagome gaped at her. "How...How'd you do that?" Kamé smiled and stood up. "Years and years of practice. I was four when I stumb-started practicing." Turning away from Kagome she walked over to Inu- Yasha, still half in the ground. She walked around him twice then touched his shoulder. He was incased in a block of ice, but when Kamé flicked it and it shattered leaving Inu-Yasha there to groan and mumble to himself. "Well, I'd better get going. I guess I'll see you some other time!" Suddenly Kagome went rigid. "Did you...are you...um...are you from the future?" Kamé turned around slowly. "Yes. How did you know? I've never told anyone so..." " A couple lives on my street at home whose daughter mysteriously vanished. Her name was Kamé. I just remembered or I would have said so sooner." "Well when I was four my friends and I were playing hide-and-seek and I hid in that old well. After a while I wondered why no one was calling out that they had given up, so I climbed out of the well and I found myself in the past. Even though I was only four I had a real desire for knowledge so I knew more that most 4-year-olds. After a while I figured out this was the past and that the Shinkon no Kakkera were being collected by demons, and my duty was to collect the shards to keep them from evil." "Do...Do you want to go back?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Kamé's eyes lit up. "You know how?" Kagome smiled. "My first time here was not pleasant because at that time I had the whole Shinkon no Kattera. Unfortunate for me. Although Inu-Yasha did help, I shot a magic arrow and the Shinkon no Kattera shattered. That's how the shards came to be." "Wait a second, Kagome," Inu-Yasha growled. "Who says you can go any where? We still have shard to collect." "Inu-Yasha," Kagome sighed. "First of all, some of the shards may be in the future, and second we could get Ramen noodles there. But if you really don't wanna go, that's fine with me." "We can get Ramen Noodles?! All right, I'm in, but we have to find Shippou first." As if on cue, a battered Shippou tottered into the clearing. Kagome scooped him up and examined his cuts. She use the things in her bag to help them disinfect, then they started off. Kagome rode on Inu-Yasha's back while Kamé rode on a winged horse that was pure white.  
  
A few hours later they reached the well. Shippou and Kagome jumped in first, then Inu-Yasha, then lastly Kamé.  
  
The group climbed out of the well to find themselves in an entirely different world. "Do you want to see your parents first?" "I...if you wouldn't mind, yes I would." Kagome smiled and led the way to Mr. and Mrs. Rei's house. "Inu-Yasha please behave and Shippou try to be careful and Do Not use foxfire unless someone is in great danger." Without waiting for an answer she knocked on the door firmly. Mrs. Rei a middle-aged woman opened the door. She had the same dark hair as Kamé, and the same figure. "Ah, Kagome who are you friends?" "Inu-Yasha, this is Shippou and that is Kamé," she replied waving a hand at Kamé. Mrs. Rei paused slightly then ushered them all inside. "Let me get my husband. Make yourselves at home." She disappeared upstairs. Shippou started running all over and knocked into a pedestal holding a stained glass vase. Inu-Yasha dived for it, but Kamé was faster. She held it in her hands thinking for a moment. "I remember this vase," she murmured slowly. "My friends and I had been playing tag in the house before bed-time to use up our energy, and I knocked into the pedestal and the vase fell on my head. I couldn't get it off. Finally my parents used butter to slip my head out of it." She smiled fondly at the memory. Just then Mrs. Rei came back downstairs with a tall man with deep green eyes exactly the same shade as Kamé's. "So, Kamé. How do you prove you're our daughter. I do not mean to be harsh in taking your word, but strange things have been happening here so I would like to make sure." Kamé looked at Kagome for help. "Tell them what you told us in the clearing and about the vase. That'll convince 'em." So Kamé retold her tales. When she finished, Mr. Rei leapt out of his chair and hugged her tightly, while Mrs. Rei cried into a handkerchief. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone jumped. "I'll get it!" Kagome and Kamé said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed, then both went to see who it was. Kagome opened the door and there stood Hojo. "Kagome! Are you better? Are you sure you're cured of what was it again? Oh, yeah! Are you sure you're okay from that flu?" Kamé looked at Kagome questioningly. She rolled her eyes then said, "Hojo, I'm perfectly fine now. My folks didn't want me to go to school until tomorrow to be sure though." Hojo turned to Kamé. "Wh-who are you?" Hojo asked. 


End file.
